Weakness
by Mistiik
Summary: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots me transpercent ? Chacune de tes syllabes me rabaisse un peu plus , mais je dois continuer de faire semblant d'aller bien, alors que tout va mal . Je ne suis rien, ni pour toi , ni pour les autres. Et ça me tue .


A que coucou !

Oui oui, c'est ma première fiction :D J'ai enfin franchi le pas … J'espère que ça à valu le coup ! Cette fiction est une fiction YAOI ( Yuki X Kyô ), alors s'il vous plait , si vous êtes homophobe, ou rebuté par ce genre de fic' vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie ! Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma vie – certes passionnante - , je vous dit juste que j'avance pour envoyer le chapitre 2 :3

Sur ce, A bientôt , et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

( Si vous avez des remarques quelconques sur ma fiction, faites en moi part )

**Titre :** **WEAKNESS**

**Genre :** Romance, Yaoi

**Couple **: Yuki X Kyô

**Résumé :**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots me transpercent ? Chacune de tes syllabes me rabaisse un peu plus , mais je dois continuer de faire semblant. Semblant d'aller bien , alors que tout va mal . Je ne suis rien, ni pour toi , ni pour les autres. Et ça, ça me tue .

**Disclaimer** ( aussi bien dans cette fiction que dans mes prochaines ) : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas . J'ai tout essayé , mais sans succès ….

Notes : Les pensées des personnages sont _**en italique ainsi qu'en gras .**_

Voilà, c'est tout : Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Bien, c'était exactement comment il se sentait. En cet instant précis, aucun bruit, aucune voix , tout était calme. C'était dans ces moments là qu'ils pouvait souffler , ce dont il avait rarement l'occasion . Entre le lycée , malgré son excellent niveau et ses facilités ; les remarques de Shiguré qui étaient, soyons franc, insupportable ces temps ci ; et les incessants duels que lui affligeait le chat, il n'avait aucun moment pour lui.<p>

Quoique; battre Kyô n'était pas sans plaisir pour le Rat . C'était même devenu amusant, le fait de le voir si sur de lui , mais quand même perdant au bout du compte.

Yuki s'étala sur le canapé . Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes , mais il n'y avait personne chez les Soma, et il comptait bien en profiter. Shiguré avait prévenu de sa sortie la veille au soir . Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ou il allait, mais personne ne s'en souciait . Il était adulte – du moins physiquement - , et même s'il avait un comportement infantile la plupart du temps, Yuki savait qu'il pouvait aussi être très mature dans certaines circonstances. Quand à Tohru, elle s'était mise d'accord avec ses amies pour passer la nuit chez elles . C'était une bonne chose, avec tout le mal qu'elle se donnait . Non seulement pour nettoyer tout le capharnaüm que cette famille de garçons laissait dans chaque pièce, mais aussi au Lycée, pour tenir la promesse faite à sa mère. Des fois Yuki se méprisait . Il se méprisait d'avoir d'aussi bons résultats sans effort, alors que Tohru, qui mettait corps et âme pour obtenir un douze sur vingt n'atteignait même pas la moyenne. Yuki se promit alors de l'aider encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà . Il pensait avoir énuméré la plupart des habitants de cette maison, mais il oubliait quelqu'un . Ah oui ! Le chat . Ce Baka Neko qui lui pourrissait ses journées. Toujours en train de se plaindre , même quand il ne pleuvait pas . Ou était-il au juste ? Il avait certainement séché le lycée encore une fois. Il allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre …

Yuki se leva pour mettre au four une pizza , précieux don qu'avait laissé Shiguré, car, c'était bien connu, Yuki était très mauvais cuisinier . Tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en cendres, ou en quelque chose d'infecte, qu'aucun être – vivant j'entends bien – ne pourrait avaler, à moins d'avoir des tendances quelques peu suicidaires.

L'argenté régla la température du four, puis alluma la télévision . Canapé , télécommande, allumer, écouter, c'était tout juste ce qu'il était en mesure de faire . Il zappa sur plusieurs chaines à la suite . Rien ne l'intéressait. Il parcouru alors touts les programmes possibles et inimaginables, même ceux qui étaient encore inconnus à ce jour , rien, rien ne lui convenait . Énervé par cette fichue télé, il s'empressa d'aller regarder l'état de la pizza , car son ventre criait famine . Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle n'était ni carbonisée, ni aplatie, et n'avait pas changé de forme. Il en conclut donc qu'il allait pouvoir passer à table . Il ne sortit que les couverts nécessaires , c'est à dire fourchette et couteau, et entama son repas. Après la pizza finie, il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit un yaourt nature. Ne s'étant jamais vraiment aventuré dans cet endroit dont on lui avait interdit l'accès , il ne savait pas ou se trouvait le sucre, et n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie d'entamer une chasse au trésor pour un misérable paquet. Tant pis, il se contenterai du goût d'origine .

Une fois repus, il monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commença à réfléchir aux différents endroit ou pouvait se trouver Kyô. Non pas qu'il lui manquait, loin de là, mais Yuki trouvait cela plutôt étrange. Habituellement, le chat rentrait avant la tombée de la nuit. Il était déjà plus de vingt heures, et aucun signe de vie de la part du Chat. Il avait plutôt l'air en forme les quelques fois ou il l'avait croisé par hasard dans les couloirs, entouré de ses amis, ainsi que qu'une bonne dizaine de filles le priant d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Quand son regard avait croisé ses yeux rouges sang, Yuki avait été pris d'un frisson. De peur ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait rien à craindre de Kyô . Alors pourquoi ? Tout ces garçons et ces filles autour de lui … Yuki s'était senti si mal, il avait senti les larmes lui monter sans raison. Il s'était contrôlé, il ne fallait surtout pas montrer à l'ennemi ses faiblesses … Lui ? Faible ? Oui il l'était. Tous ces rires autour de Kyô, et lui, seul … Certes, nombreuses seraient les filles qui se seraient damnées pour sortir avec lui, ou juste pour passer une après-midi en sa compagnie, mais cela lui importait peu ! Il haïssait cette beauté dont il avait été doté, ce cadeau empoisonné . Il avait en permanence une étiquette sur le font, celle de « Prince » . Il voulait la déchirer, la brûler , l'oublier. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'appréciait pour ses vraies valeurs et non juste pour son enveloppe charnelle ? Non personne , il avait beau énumérer toute les personnes de son entourage, à chaque nom de plus une vague de tristesse et de colère l'envahissait . Il aurait tellement aimé qu'un jour on lui dise « je t'aime », juste ça . Sans arrière pensée, quelque chose de simple, quelque chose de vrai. Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient coulées. Elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Yuki plongea sa tête dans dans l'oreiller et sanglota . Le temps s'était arrêté , mais plus il passait , plus il pleurait. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience : Il était faible. Comme il aurait aimé être comme Kyô ! Il était beau , mais pas que, il avait des amis, des tas d'amis ! Des personnes sur lesquelles ils pouvait compter. Entre autres, la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il l'enviait, il l'enviait tellement ..

Les minutes passèrent, et Yuki ravala ses larmes. Pleurer le fatiguait, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et il ne supportait pas ça.

Une fois calmé, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain . Les yeux lui piquaient et son nez coulait. Il se regarda dans un miroir accroché au mur. Le seul de la maison, car Shiguré ne daignait pas en acheter un autre. Un seul était amplement suffisant d'après lui...

Un mec pitoyable, voilà ce qu'il lisait dans son reflet. Les fins traits de son visage avaient laissé place aux marques de l'oreiller. Il avaient les joues en feu et les cheveux en bataille. Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire . On aurait juré qu'il revenait d'une mission humanitaire ou de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Après s'être reluqué de la tête aux pieds, il se déshabilla puis ouvrit l'eau de la douche. Elle était froide, mais peu importe. Il se lava rapidement pour pouvoir retourner dans son lit au plus vite. Une fois propre, il se sécha et enfila son pyjama, qui devenait d'ailleurs un peu trop court ...

De retour dans sa chambre , il analysa tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire, et en arriva à une conclusion : il allait fermement s'ennuyer. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe , sans quoi il allait de nouveau replonger dans la déprime. et s'en était hors de question ! Il piocha donc au hasard un livre dans sa bibliothèque et commença à le lire en diagonale, sans vraiment y comprendre grand chose , mais au moins il s'occupait. . Page trois, seize, trente puis soixante. Il le dévorait littéralement.

Soudain, il referma le livre et tourna ses yeux Émeraude vers ce qui l'inquiétait . La pendule affichait plus de vingt et une heures. Sa gorge se serra et lui resta figé. Kyô... n'était pas rentré ? Mais pourquoi ? Yuki fit un bond du lit, enfila une paire de baskets et sortit. En ouvrant la port d'entrée ; il se pris de plein fouet un vent glacial. Le rat commença alors à trembler, non seulement parce qu'il était frigorifié, mais il était tellement inquiet ! Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Kyô était toujours à la maison le soir . Il se sentait un peu moins seul avec lui . Non il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sans Kyô. Il avait besoin de lui . Il se mit à courir . Courir dans la nuit, à la recherche d'un signe, d'une lumière, peu importe ! Il commença à crier le nom du chat , mais aucune réponse . Il accéléra sa course , en allant toujours tout droit. Tout était noir, noir de désespoir . Kyô ! KYO ! Le rat voyait trouble et sentait son corps tout entier trembler . Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ! Non ! Alors il couru, encore et encore . Ne pas s'arrêter, continuer de courir, continuer de marcher, sans jamais cesser . Il s'était enfoncé dans les bois, ne sachant quel chemin emprunter . C'était fichu, le chat ne rentrerai pas . Il sera seul une fois de plus. Une larme coula, puis deux, puis le nombre ne fit qu'accroitre . _**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Il m'a laissé, mais moi je le veux ! J'ai besoin de lui . Kyô répond ! Répond moi ! . **_Ses cris étaient devenus des chuchotement. Il prononça le nom du chat une dernière fois.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ? Il est plus de vingt et une heures ! Tu fous quoi dans les bois à une heure pareille ? Ça fait dix minutes que j'te cheche ! »

Cette voix, il la connaissait , il la connaissait même trop bien ! Yuki se retourna et vit alors un Chat en sueur, épuisé. C'était trop . L'Argenté plongea dans les bras de Kyô en s'agrippant à sa taille . Jamais plus il ne le lâchera ! Quel chat stupide !

« Il te prend quoi là ? Retire tes salles pattes de là K'so Nezumi ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Et répond à ma question ! »

Yuki se détacha de Kyô . Il avait donc vu qu'il pleurait ?

« Je te cherchais, j'étais inquiet ! D'habitude tu rentres plus tôt » , murmura Yuki en détournant la tête pour cacher ses yeux irrités par les larmes.

« C'est moi qui t'cherchais ! J'suis rentré à la maison et la porte était grande ouverte ! Y'avait plus qu'à rajouter un petit mot pour dire : Voleurs , soyez les bienvenus ! T'étais pas là et tes baskets non plus . J'en ai conclu qu'tétais partis alors j'suis venu te chercher abruti !

Merci Kyô » , répondit le Rat tout en relevant son joli petit minois.

« T'es vraiment q'un crétin . J'peux rentrer quand j'veux t'es pas ma nourrice, pas la peine de t'inquiéter ! »

Tout en marmonant ces propos, Kyô remarqua que Yuki ne portait qu'un pyjama et tremblait comme une feuille. Il était vraiment temps de rentrer à la maison .

« Viens on rentre, t'as pas l'air bien . J'en ai marre que tu fasses toujours des conneries Yuki je sais pas moi fait un peu attention ! Quelle idée de sortir comme ça ! »

Yuki fut entraîné par un Chat à bout de nerf, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'avait retrouvé ! Il n'avait pas abandonné , et Kyô était là maintenant ! Ils allaient rentré et se coucher . Le rat n'était plus seul. Il était si heureux !

Kyô, quand à lui , était touché par l'attention que Yuki lui avait porté . Sortir en petite tenue dans les bois . Mais quelle idée ! Les insultes fusaient, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher . Il avait été prit de panique en voyant la maison vide et la porte grande ouverte . Toutes sortes de scénarios lui avaient traversés l'esprit . Kidnapping ? Fugue ?

Mais ce fut en voyant qu'il manquait les baskets du Rat que Kyô s'était résonné. Pourquoi était-il partit le cherché ? Il avait l'air tellement perdu. Si triste. Il réfléchirai plus trad, pour l'instant, la priorité était de retourner à la maison.

Une fois de retour, Kyô se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il aurait pu dormir de cette manière, mais il se connaissait et savait bien que le seul endroit ou il pourrait vraiment se reposer était bien au chaud, dans son lit. Il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver.

« Kyô ? Dit moi … Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres à une heure pareille ? »

Cette stupide question avait interrompu le Chat dans ses pensées. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait celui là ! Le Roux bondit littéralement et se mit sur la défensive :

« Ça te pose un problème sale Rat ? T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache !

T'es bien mignon toi ! Et moi ? T'y penses à moi ? J'minquiétais tu sais ! » répliqua Yuki.

« Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien mon pauvre … Tu t'improvises Nounou ? J'peux rentrer à l'heure que j'veux ! Et le plus tard sera le mieux pour pas voir ta sale tronche de Rat ! »

Yuki commençait sérieusement à chauffer le Chat . Pour qui il se prenait lui ! S'il n'était pas sortit comme un abruti en pyjama pour prendre l'air il aurait pu profiter d'un bon repos bien mérité . Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il aille le chercher dans les bois à vingt deux heures !

« T'es complètement dingue ! Je ne veux pas être ta nounou, j'voudrais juste pouvoir aller me coucher sans qu'un chat stupide traîne dehors ! Tout me serai retombé dessus si Monsieur n'avait pas daigné rentré ! »

« Mais tout ça à cause de qui ? Le plus stupide de nous deux c'est bien toi ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! Elle était bonne ta balade dans la bois ? »

« C'est de ta faute si je suis sortit ! Pour te cherche Baka Neko ! »

C'en était assez ! Déjà que Kyô avait du sortir chercher le Rat qui avait improvisé une randonnée dans les bois à plus de vingt et une heures, et qu'en plus il se permettait de le critiquer alors que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était à la maison bien au chaud ! Quel culot ! C'en était trop pour le Chat ! Il se mit donc à exploser devant l'air hébétée de Yuki.

« Mais moi j'voulais pas te voir ! J'aurais du te laisser dehors ! Tu sais pourquoi j'suis rentré aussi tard ? Et bien j'vais te répondre ! C'était pour pas te voir ! Pas voir ta sale tête et pouvoir souffler sans qu'une souris stupide me tape sur les nerfs ! J'allais dormir chez un ami mais il a finalement annulé, et j'me retrouve encore une fois avec toi ! T'es un vrai boulet Yuki ! Un boulet qu'on traîne ! C'est pour ça qu'personne veut t'approcher ! Tu me pourris la vie, à moi et à la famille toute entière ! Si je ne craque pas c'est juste pour pouvoir te battre un jour ! Te mettre plus bas que terre , ce sera ça ma vraie victoire ! Te voir faible ! »

Kyô criait désormais. Il criait encore et encore . Le visage de Yuki prit une teinte en moins en entendant les mots si durs que lui hurlait le Chat. Ses mots, ils lui faisaient tellement mal. Chaque syllabe de plus lui compressait le cœur. Chaque mot l'enfonçait un peu plus. C'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre . Ils voulait que Kyô mente ! Qu'il arrête ! C'était faux ! _**C'est juste pour pouvoir te battre un jour... Te mettre plus pas que terre . Te voir faible. Faible.. Faible... **_Ces mots se répétaient dans sa tête. Mais pour lui ce n'étaient pas que de simples paroles. Elles s'étaient transformées en lames, en lames qui lui faisaient atrocement mal.

« Tu ment ! Tu ment ! Non ! Je ne suis pas faible ! JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! » s'époumona Yuki .

Il pleurait plus que jamais . Son esprit tout entier était retourné . Il hurlait ! Non il n'était pas faible ! Mais il redoutait tellement ce moment . Ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre ! Ils n'étaient pas lui ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait !

Kyô était totalement figé . Jamais il n'avait vu le rat dans un tel état ! Il répétait qu'il n'était pas faible, mais ses mots n'étaient devenus que sanglots. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais il continuait. Continuait à déblatérer ces paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens. Le chat se sentit si mal. Était-ce de sa faute ? Non ! Il devrait se réjouir ! Il avait réussi ! Yuki était plus faible que jamais ! Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de savourer cette victoire. Elle était si amère ...

Tout à coup, le Rat se leva et couru vers les escaliers. Il bouscula Kyô tout en criant : Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Il l'entendit monter les marches quatre à quatre, puis le silence s'installa.

Yuki ouvrit la port de sa chambre et la claqua violemment. Il se laissa alors glisser contre le mur et se mit en boule tout en répétant encore et encore les paroles du Chat. Il le haïssait ! Lui qui , il y a peine une heure avait été si triste de ne pas l'avoir à ses cotés, voulait maintenant ne plus jamais le revoir . Il voulait qu'il disparaisse avec ses mots si durs ! Tout était de sa faute ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça …

Kyô quand à lui était resté dans le salon . Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage de Yuki. Se visage si défiguré par la tristesse et les cris. Yuki était si sensible, et il l'avait tellement enfoncé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment là . Le chat se prit la tête entre les mains. En fin de compte, c'était certainement lui le plus faible de tous les maudits …

A suivre …

* * *

><p>Oui ce chapitre est plutôt bizarre . Mais bon, on verra par la suite ce que ça donne :D ! J'espère surtout que vous avez aimé !<p>

Par contre, je ne sais pas quand le deuxième chapitre va sortir, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite . !

Voili Voilou ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère :D

- Review ? -


End file.
